TgMUD
Official Website: http://www5.tgchan.org:27744/ *'Telnet:' www5.tgchan.org 5555 *'Codebase:' Heavily modified CoffeeMUD tgMUD is a small, usually sparsely populated MUD set in a close approximation of 4chan /tg/'s Unified Setting, though no setting is really capable of being applied. It runs a multitude of classes and races, and has a very large area to explore that expands as archons finally get off their bums and make a bit more of it. It is run by head archon Raycaster. Classes * Mage superclass: Abjurer, Alterer, Conjurer, Diviner, Enchanter, Evoker, Illusionist, Mage, Transmuter * Thief superclass: Arcanist, Assassin, Burglar, Thief, Trapper * Fighter superclass: Barbarian, Fighter, Monk, Paladin, Ranger * Bard superclass: Bard, Charlatan, Jester, Minstrel, Dancer * Druid superclass: Beastmaster, Delver, Druid, Gaian, SkyWatcher * Cleric superclass: Cleric, Doomsayer, Healer, Missionary, Necromancer, Oracle, Purist, Shaman, Templar * Soldier superclass: Soldier, Special Ops, Veteran * Commoner superclass: Apprentice, Artisan, Engineer, Gaoler Multiclassing is possible as long as the subclass is still in the same overall class. In order to subclass you must start out as the superclass. Races * Burmecian - Burmecians hail from Burmecia and Cleyra, and more specifically the video game series Final Fantasy. Broadly, rat people. * Clockwork - Broadly, robots. * Curelian - A race of neotenous creatures whose bodies can alter depending on the air pressure of their environment. They have three horns at the back of their heads, and two on the sides, pointing out. Culturally, they tend to have loose senses of identity, and often have two or more names, including a nickname and a long form title-like name. They live in stone structures in tribal groups, and do not often war with each other. They come in shades of grey, but other colors through various means are not uncommon. Many are colorblind. * Cutebold - Broadly, kobolds. Specifically, the cute version of them, as popularized by Weaver. Small, charismatic and dexterous, generally considered no more than children or, at worst, vermin. Separate kobold race pending. * Cyral - One of two intelligent species of the planet Uis, collectively known as Silirw. Silirw Cyrals are adorable, 4-eyed, vaguely lizardy aliens with 2 ears which look like stiff rectangley things that stick upward and out behind their eyes, as well as 4 similarly-shaped breathing structures along their necks, which may occasionally give a brief flap. Their skin colouration can change at their whim. In their throats are teeth for crushing, and in their mouths are retractible teeth for cutting. Their voices sound a bit raspy, and females (being larger on average) often have deeper voices. It is difficult for uninitiated members of other races to tell a male Cyral from a female, but Cyrals can tell by pheromones and by knowing what to look for. Their psychology is decidedly unhumanlike... Read more: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/1467119/Cyroleplay.html * Dwarf - Hardy liquor drinkers that hail from caves and mountainsides around the worlds. Have an affinity for mining and armor, and possibly axes. Durable, but not charismatic. Also have the benefit of infravision. Females known for sporting beards. * Elf - Pointy-eared jerks that hail from forests across most fantasy universes. Slightly shorter and more slender than humans, but are quick and agile. Also have the benefit of infravision. * Ezilot - A race at home by volcanoes and tall mountains. They are large, furry creatures with long manes that extend from the tops of their heads all the way down to the ends of their tails, usually ending with a small ball of fur. They are almost completely fireproof, but not entirely heat proof, see infrared over normal sight, and come in coppery reds, golds, browns, and the rare black. Broadly, adorable. * Gnoll - Anthropomorphic hyena men, known for being soft and fluffy and also brutal and fierce. Natural warriors, generally not very intelligent. At home in the wilderness. * Goblin - Slightly short humanoids with long ears and nimble fingers. Generally, d'awwblins, as popularized by Weaver. * Half Elf - Half elf, half man, 100% never played. Some innate magic resistance. * Human - The bread and butter. Starts off slightly more skilled than other races. * Kenku - Broadly, birds. Specifically, a kenku is a bird-like, flightless, humanoid creature. Despite their birdlike appearance, kenkus lack wings, instead having human like arms, with talons in place of feet. Kenkus are covered in russet-brown feathers and have black beaks, but have a relatively humanoid build. Though more agile than humans, they tend to be physically weaker as well. They have small black beady eyes and are quite light for their size due to their hollow bones. Kenkus commonly wear brown robes held in place by a sashes of the same color. Kenkus often conceal weapons beneath these robes. Kenkus typically work as gangs in large cities, where they gather riches through theft and robbery. They are not particularly strong, and therefore tend to use cunning rather than force. * Lamia - A race of half-human, half-snake creatures, specifically the latter is the bottom half. Somewhat of a reputation for promiscuity. They benefit from infravision and a longer life span than humans. Sturdy and strong, but far from dextrous. * Lazurek - Jungle Lazurek are a jungle-dwelling nocturnal species that use their hand-like feet, semi-prehensile whip-like tails, and superb agility to fling themselves through the tree tops as their primary form of travel. They possess strong, muscular legs to make bounding strides when trees are unreachable. Like the other types of Lazurek that have developed across the world, the Jungle variant has no eyes, yet they retain brows, suggesting they lost them over time. All Lazurek 'see' through a sort of echolocation. They produce a barely-audible high frequency sound in the pit of their throats, and utilize it as a manner of sonar. This act is generally subconscious for any Lazurek beyond the infant stage, and has been observed to cause the manes around their necks to flutter and vibrate as a sort of visual cue to them looking around. They have very keen senses, and 'look' with their ears, which can rotate 180 degrees on either side of their head. Their tail ends in a large fluffy lump of cartilage plates and muscle which can tense up to form a hard cudgel-like natural weapon. Lazurek have sharp teeth, but lack the jaw strength to do much damage with a bite. Read more: http://quest.lv/wiki/Lazurek * Lian - Lians are agile and clever hunters. Mammals who stand upright, and their bodies are covered in short fur. Their coloration is generally brown. They have spines on the backs of their heads and down their arms and legs, which can be hardened and used as weapons. Their tails are tipped in venomous spines which they use to paralyze enemies. Their nation, originally divided into rivaling clans, was united a few hundred years ago by the huntress known as Lisandi. She was such a powerful and charismatic leader that to this day the Lians worship her as a goddess. Lians generally rely on stealth to catch their prey unaware, but some prefer direct combat if it`s suitably challenging. Due to a long-standing war with the Tezakians, Lians have developed sophisticated weaponry, including firearms. Some prefer to hunt the traditional way (using low tech weapons), while others embrace the new technologies. * Lohrke - Lohrke are a subterranean species of humanoid mammals closely resembling odd animate fungus. The bottom of their feet and tail is lined with hundreds of tiny fibers that excrete a sticky mucous, allowing Lohrke to walk almost effortlessly along cavern walls and ceilings. When traversing walls or ceilings Lohrke drag their tail, making sure it is in constant contact with the surface they are walking on, anchoring them. Lohrke eyes are developed for subterranean existence and as such, can see several feet ahead of them with little to no lighting, however, this vision is fairly simple, not really capable of making out specific details of certain things, thus, they frequently will light a cavern around them using their bioluminescent globes, located on their backs and shoulder/collar region. Read more: http://quest.lv/wiki/Lohrke * Lumera - A race of partially translucent blue, slightly slick humanoids that have some resemblances to jellyfish. Their bodies are solid, but soft, and they are not very strong, or fast, however, they can shrug off and recover from injury incredibly fast, and their immune systems are very advanced. Four thin appendages droop down from the backs of their heads, and along with the tiny nodes in their bodies, they can sense bioelectricity and even create enough to shock, with practice. They live primarily in the waters of oceans and lakes alike, but can live comfortably on land as well. * Nevrean - A race of people with avian features, they are shown more frequently with advanced technology than other races from Vilous. They are shorter than most races, with a thin body build and long tails. Males are brightly colored (often in warm hues), and feature a large, striking plume at the tips of their tails, while females have predominantly black, brown or grey plumage, with a little color on their faces and small horns above their eyes. * Olao - A wide-eyed furry monkey-like species with tails, large, sensitive ears, and incredible flexibility. They can see in the dark, and their circadian rhythm does not fully align with the day and night. They tire easily, but are also more energetic than most races when they are awake. They are at home in trees, climb easily, and jump high. They come in shades of browns, greys, and blonds. Red olao are quite rare. * Northern/Southern Sergal - A race of primitive mammals hailing from Vilous. They resemble a mix of a shark, a wolf, and a bird, and their culture is split between the Northern sergals, who are much crueler, warlike and belligerent than their Southern brethren, for whom they harbor a deep hatred and long-standing racism. Southerners are typically desert-colored, while Northerners are more arctic-colored. * Slime - Broadly, as advertised. Generally acidic. * Tezakian - A race of feathered bird-like bipeds, deceptively large from their fluffy feathers. They have large wings with hands on the end, and their frequent flying makes them very strong. They are not exceptionally hardy, however, as their bones are hollow to ease their flight. Their governments are at war with the Lians, and many are prejudiced against them. * Tozol - Tozols are genetically engineered soldier-aliens. They stand five and a half feet tall, with less volume on average than a human, but more mass due to their high density. They have digitigrade legs ending in oppose-able three-toed feet and ten whip-like tails that sense movement and vibrations in air. Their heads are rich in sensory organs, with large eyes with vertical oval pupils, a snout allowing for a keen sense of smell, and four ears. Their fur ranges in shades of gray. They have ludicrous physical strength and prowess, and extreme regeneration. They can use their ten whip-like tails and four ears to sense minute vibrations in the air and see in the dark and even around corners. * Umbral - Umbrals are black, floating creatures with vaguely feline heads, and wide, almost luminous white eyes. They have a long body that tapers to a point, and two tendril arms also tapering to points, as well as two small fins on the front of their body. They are fragile things, and highly vulnerable to fire, but resistant to magic. (Temporary pic: http://tgchan.org/kusaba/draw/src/127430859246.png) And likely more to come! Remorting Remorting is available in tgmud through a pregnancy system. Babies are carried for 9 months (or whatever the equivalent is in their species), then are given birth to as infants. Infants must be carried by their parents for a year or two before they will grow into toddlers and start walking. Toddlers will follow their parent around as they grow into children, then will turn into young adults after 15 game-years (or equivalent) and will then become a playable character for whomever they were following at the time. Druidic chants exist to speed this process up, but are generally frowned upon. Clans Player clans are available in tgmud. It costs a whole note, or 100,000 gold, to start a clan, and it must maintain a certain number of active members or it will be automatically deleted. Clans can institute an EXP tax, taken from their members as they level, and put it towards other things such as clan crafting and clan enchanting. Clans can create flags, which allow them to take over conquerable areas, and can then create items to set up law systems and economies inside them. They can also war with other clans, and the enchanter of the clan, usually a mage, artisan or arcanist, can pick an enchantment spell and enchant weapons and armor to do damage of that type. It is also possible for clans to own land, usually for an HQ. Open playerkilling is available, though you may have to answer to other players. Areas The smallest, but most important area is the Hub. It is an interdimensional transit hub located in a dimension of pure, raw energy. It is currently ruled by Ophidian, a law enforcement agency that attempts to settle disputes and keep people off each other's throats. The Hub branches off into many different dimensions, most of which are generally lawless. Ranging from the silly, such as the Birthday Party area, where living pinatas wander about a small picnic site whilst being chased by an upset child, to the more serious, like the region of Thera, created of slightly modified and filtered stock regions imported from vanilla CoffeeMUD areas (though some expansion has taken place, and volunteers have begun to clean up the mess), which is currently the only place for clans to go and take things over. Currently parts of it are under control of the clans Reigu and The Pack alone, which is alright because all the clans except for Reigu and The Pack have died off. Due to inactivity, that is. Deities Though religion does not play a large part in tgmud and the deity system is frankly rather poorly coded, there is a small pantheon available to the more discerning cleric. These deities are: Agramon - The god of pain and suffering, though in recent years he has become slightly more laid back. Frigni - The god of extreme temperatures. His worshippers congregate near the hottest volcanoes or the coldest glaciers. It's said being near him is very confusing to the senses. Firmata - The earthen god. Firmata is the core of every world - a deity of earth, warmth and birth. Lumina - The goddess of light and healing, born of the gathered acts of altruism and kindness. Only good people can worship Lumina, and evil or cruel classes are banned from her worship. Vice - The embodiment of selfish desires. All sins fall under his domain. Overall tgMUD is a large MUD, though not necessarily very populated (you can help fix that!), with in-depth mechanics and an involving world. You are free to create practically any character you could want, and interact with many others (when they bother to log on). There are vast lands (though not necessarily well-made) to explore. And we want you to play! Category:Fantasy Category:List of MU*s Category:MU* Promotional Pages Category:MU* Promotional Pages Category:MU* Advertising Category:List of MU*s Category:Fantasy Category:MUDs Category:Medieval Category:Science Fiction Category:Free